


The Properties of Compassion

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Double Agents, Fake Redemption That Becomes Real Redemption, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa Gets Character Development, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Face Slapping, Past Torture, Slow Burn, Spy Kylo Ren, heel realization, manipulative Snoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke gives Kylo a second chance in the throne room after the duel on Ilum — a second chance that may lead to his undoing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	1. The Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really have no self-control...
> 
> As for why the hyperspace tracking thing is dropped, I figured Snoke wouldn’t want to blow his cover too soon. 
> 
> Also, I know Snoke is likely a bit OOC, TLJ-wise. I figured since it’s an AU (and Snoke’s characterization in TLJ was disappointing. He’s no Palpatine; he’s just some asshat in a stupid gold robe), I thought I’d...improve Snoke.

The throne room was empty when Kylo entered, red seeming to surround him. (Blood and the glow of Starkiller Base’s pit and the light that went out when Starkiller Base was about to fire) Even as Kylo entered, knelt before Snoke, he watched as Snoke looked down at him. 

”You disappointed me, Kylo Ren,” Snoke said.

“I killed Han Solo,” Kylo argued. He could still remember the forest, how he swore he was falling apart physically and mentally and the only thing keeping him together was his anger. “As you wanted. When the moment came, I didn’t hesitate — ”

“Liar,” Snoke said. “You think I didn’t feel the fight on Ilum? You think I didn’t feel how that act split your spirit to the bone?”

(Blood. Blood leaking onto the snow)

Snoke continued. "You have too much compassion in you, young Solo. You had it when you hesitated to interrogate your great love. You had it when you let the stormtrooper go. You had it when you offered to train the girl. It was your compassion that led you to lose the duel with the girl, your compassion that weakened you. Do you not think the Sith of old found damnation through their compassion? Think, boy, think of your grandfather!”

Kylo did think. 

Snoke continued. "I ought to cast you to the side. You are of no use to me. You, Kylo Ren, are petulant, childish, a child in a mask. But there may be hope for you yet...”

”What must I do?” It was moving the goalposts. Blatantly, at that. But Kylo swore that every time there was an opportunity to prove himself, he would gladly lap it up. 

”To put it plainly, child, I want you to infiltrate the Resistance.”

”What?”

”You doubt me?” Snoke sounded on the brink of losing his temper. 

”I...fear they won’t believe me.”

”Oh, everyone loves a good redemption story.” Snoke slunk back to his throne, sat down almost comfortably. Kylo was almost reminded of one of those Jakku birds, the way he was perched. “General Organa would give anything to have her son back...”

”What?” 

So all this time, all these stories about her abandoning him...were they simply untrue?

”You lied to me,” Kylo said. 

”It was part of your training, child. And how do you know she didn’t conveniently change her mind?"

There was still that possibility. Very much so.

Kylo shuddered to think about it. 

"You’ll get your revenge,” Snoke said. “By showing the false General how thoroughly she failed. As a hero, as a General, as a Jedi...as a mother.”

It had its appeal, definitely. 

”And Dameron...you’ll get your revenge on him for usurping what is yours by right.” Snoke said. 

Kylo nodded. Even though he was more uncertain about that.

Even though he hesitated.

***

He left his mask behind, and the rest of his armor. He left his lightsaber behind as well, and healed the rest of his scar. Even looking at the barely noticeable scar line in the mirror, he was reminded of how he got it. He supposed it could be a reminder. A reminder, of how he had failed thanks to his own compassion. His own love for his father. 

And to an extent, everything else. The fact he had spared FN-2187. The fact he had hesitated to interrogate Poe. The times when his compassion had gotten him punished, like with Voe, Tai and Hennix. 

Almost everyone he knew was gone. Kylo was alone in the galaxy. 

It was no use, though. It was time to let all things die, no matter how deeply you cared for them. 

Kylo dressed in unassuming, almost inoffensive black clothes, and headed towards his First Order shuttle. He wouldn’t need to bring his Knights this time. 

This time, he worked alone. 


	2. The Spaces Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Kylo reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was talking with the Resistance over a comm that Kylo chose a neutral place to meet with Poe (of course Poe. Of course the galaxy was fond of irony), and it was Chandrila, where Ben Solo had grown up. Where Ben and Poe had played in the water together. 

Chandrila. What was Kylo thinking? Was he going for blatantly obvious symbolism in that moment, rubbing in the fact that they had history together? Why did he have to do that? Really? What was he thinking, meeting on a planet that would most likely be emotionally charged for the both of them?

 _If you were going for emotionally tormenting the love of your life...well done_ , Snoke said. 

That made Kylo wish he’d brought his lightsaber, so he could slash something up. 

He settled for kicking a bit of sand instead.

Time passed. Minutes? Kylo didn’t know. Finally, he heard the crunching of footsteps, and he looked up, just to see Poe walking, then running, towards him. 

Slowing down, staring at him like he’d seen a sun for the first time. Kylo wanted to look away. He didn’t deserve the way Poe looked at him. Not after he’d been so weak. Not after he had nearly shattered his spirit. 

”You came back,” Poe said. He sounded so amazed. So wondering. 

Kylo knew he didn’t deserve it. “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner,” he said. 

”I was looking for you.”

Snoke was all but bellowing a warning in his mind, telling him that Poe was manipulating him. Still, Kylo wanted to believe it. Wanted to believe it so desperately. 

“That...was all I ever wanted." Then, “Poe...what happened to you?”

”War happened. Kylo Ren...he broke into my head.” Poe’s voice cracked. Was...that what Kylo had done to him?

”I wish I’d gotten there sooner.” That wasn’t entirely a lie. ”There’s more, right?” He spoke carefully. It was just to protect himself, he thought. That was why he was talking like he was afraid to frighten Poe. 

Poe looked down. Then, “I killed her, Ben.”

”Killed who?” Kylo said. 

”One of the bombers. Paige Tico. I...I didn’t pull the trigger. But I didn’t retreat even when your mother ordered me to.”

”Because that’s not who you are.” At Poe’s wounded expression, Kylo continued. “Because you’d do anything to defend those you love. And you love everyone.”

” ‘Everyone’ is a bit of a stretch, Ben.”

”A lot of people then.” A beat. "You love everyone, and everyone goes away in the end. Everyone dies.” Then, “Tai, Voe, Hennix...they went away. To name a few.”

_You love everyone. And for that, I love you.  
_

_“_ Ben...”

Poe’s hands were shaking. Kylo doubted he could be more unworthy of his kindness. 

”What happened to them?” Poe said. “Voe, Tai and Hennix?”

”Killed,” Kylo said. “By a monster.”

From a certain point of view, that was true. 

”But Poe,” Kylo said, “My mother doesn’t see you. She sees you as she wants you to be. Her scion. She doesn’t see you as a person, with his own wants, his own cares, his own virtues. His own history. She wants to shape you, Poe, into something that’s impossible for you to be. And what does she know about being on the front lines? At Endor, yes. But Hoth? Yavin IV? She stood back and watched. Organized. Who is she to judge you for the choices you made?” A beat. “You did battle. I know bad people, Poe. You are not a bad person. Even the idea of you being a bad person has something wrong with it.”

”Your mother said that I only thought of jumping in an X-Wing and blowing something up.”

”Indeed?” Kylo said wryly. “Did she forget that the Death Star was destroyed that way? Even that had its share of collateral damage, and she hasn’t punished Skywalker for it.”

”Wasn’t the Death Star about to blow up Yavin?”

”Point well-made.” Truthfully, Kylo had found Starkiller Base, the Death Star’s successor, to be abhorrent — and gratuitous. The ability to destroy a planet — or a whole system — was nothing next to the power of the Force, after all. “Still, it seems that the deaths of Resistance soldiers are a tragedy, deaths of First Order soldiers a statistic.”

”Don’t say that in front of your mother.”

”Oh, I’m not planning to. I only don’t want you to blame yourself.” That Kylo was sincere about. He didn’t want his pilot to be broken. Once was bad enough. "You won’t be alone again.”

More than anything, he wanted it to be true. 

Even as they walked away from the beach, Poe said, “I remember when we used to go there. As kids. Look at us now.”

”Yes,” Kylo said. “Look at us now.”

***  
  
It was easy to resent General Organa at first, when they got to Crait. (Crait. Kylo supposed there was some symbolism in choosing a place where his mother had first entered the Rebellion, in a way, for her Rebel Base) Especially in how she still seemed to hold a grudge against Poe. It was easy to resent her there — keeping his anger behind his mental shields, of course. 

Despite himself, Kylo said, after one passive-aggressive-sounding comment, “Do you take pleasure in humiliating a man who’s been nothing but devoted to you, Mother?”

General Organa looked surprised. Kylo would admit that if she was acting, she was a flawless actress. 

Kylo continued. “Considering that he’s recovered from being tortured,” somehow, the word didn’t feel right. Torture implied sadism, right? Meaninglessness. “You would think being considerate was the way to go.”

”Ben, you can’t just tell me how to do my job...”

”I’m certain even General Hux and Kylo Ren didn’t physically assault their officers.”

”He violated an order — ”

“And I’m certain that slapping him across the face was completely professional and not petty in the least,” Kylo said wryly. "Tell me, Mother; when did you think gratuitous physical violence meant strength, as opposed to leading through your charisma?”

General Organa spoke. “Kylo Ren tortured Poe Dameron.”

”And it was a terrible thing,” Kylo said. “I can’t speak for Kylo Ren. But I can speak for myself. I can say it was wrong.”

Poe looked taken aback, and Kylo wondered if anyone had shown him compassion after the Finalizer. Images flashed in his mind, of what he looked like to Poe. An armored figure, an extended hand like claws...

Was this what he looked like to everyone else he had interrogated for information? Just because it wasn’t as violent...

And what about Poe, who’d had to watch his best friend (there was no way Poe could love him) turn into a monster without warning?

”I wish Kylo Ren would say it for himself,” General Organa said. “And apologize for Han. There’s much I wish he could apologize for.”

”Maybe he will. One day.” A beat. “Did you give my father a good funeral?” He was glad he had his mental shields in place. For more than one reason. 

”We did.” Leia said. “For our part. I suppose I have been...rattled by Han’s death and took it out on Poe.” She turned to Poe. “I shouldn’t have hit you. It was unprofessional.”

Poe nodded. “It’s okay.”

Of course Poe would say that. Poe hated very few. 

"Crait probably has a spare room,” General Organa said. “Poe — could you show Ben there?”

Poe nodded. The way he looked at Kylo, like getting him “back” was the best thing that had ever happened to him — kriff, but Kylo doubted he had ever felt more like a monster in his life. 


End file.
